Percy Jackson and a Normal Life (Kind Of)
by PercabethShipper5000000
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's experience after the Giant War. Includes HOO and PJO though didn't see a HOO option.
1. Author's Note

**Okay guys here's the the deal. Don't be mad Please. I now actually bothered to finish The Blood of Olympus and I want to make Percy and Annabeth go to Senior Year first. Don't be mad. Anyway I'll be including other POVS as well so stay tuned.**

 **Love yoy guys. XOXO Hopefully soon,**

 **Mrs. Di Angelo**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading and remember favorite and follow and all that good stuff BYE!

Third-Person POV

Percy was really nervous. He was walking towards his apartment, hand in hand with Annabeth. He was about to see his mom for the first time since Hera wiped his memory. He was of course glad, but more nervous then when the first time that Minotaur tried to kill him or when his "teacher" Mrs. Dodds turned into a Fury. He remembered before he knew of the Gods or before he knew he was a demigod. Before, he thought his life was bad and boring. Now, he would do anything to go back to that life. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Annabeth. "Do you want me to knock?" she had asked. "What? Oh uh no. I'm good." he replied. She probably noticed he was lost in his thoughts. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. With that, Percy plucked up the courage to knock. He gave a loud knock and the door flung open.

"Percy!"Sally gasped. She gave him a bone crushing hug and went on to hug Annabeth as well. "Hi mom!" Percy said. "Oh, come on in guys and tell me what happened. They went in and explained everything. Percy just couldn't bring himself to talk about Tartarus though, gladly Annabeth took the job away from him. She didn't go into to much detail, Sally was probably worried enough. Besides that, Paul was right in the doorway and she knew he wasn't quite fully understanding everything yet. When they finished Sally served them blue chocolate chip cookies. She then insisted on them getting some rest. It was a Friday night and they were pretty worn out. Sally let Percy and Annabeth sleep in the same bed. She trusted they wouldn't do anything, but to be honest she didn't care as long as they were using protection. Percy and Annabeth soon fell asleep and so had Sally and Paul.

Percy woke up in the middle of the night to nothing. He got out Riptide and checked for any monsters. When he was convinced there was nothing, he went back to the bedroom to find Annabeth awake. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. "Nothing." he said, "You?" "I got cold." she replied. "Come back over here.". He obliged happily and cuddled back in with her. He put her on top of him and asked "Better?" "Much." she replied with a smile.

 **Percy's POV**

 _I love her._ Those words usually mean to much, but for me, they simply weren't enough. I absolutely loved Annabeth to Tartarus and back. Pun intended. I put my right hand on the small of her back and my left hand on her neck. "I love you." I breathed. "I love you too and all, but I'm not liking that breath, and I **am not** kissing you until you go fix it." She scolded playfully. (Though the truth was she needed a minute alone to catch her breath.) I laughed and went to go brush my teeth. When I came back Annabeth was laying there waiting for me. We went back to our previous position and started kissing again for about a minute. When we were done there was a bulge in my boxers. Annabeth noticed and laughed. "I would help you with that but we're not having sex for a while now." she said. I frowned "And why is that?" I asked. "1. They will hear us and 2. We are not old enough. But this will take as a substitute." Without warning she begin grinding my groin and my hands went all over her.

Okay, I was not expecting that from Annabeth, but I didn't mind it. "That's all." she said after about ten minutes of dry humping from both ends. She kissed me and went back to sleep and lets just say I had some amazing dreams.

 **Okay there it it. Chapter 1 WHOOP WHOOP! What do you think they will do tomorrow. I take all suggestions and again please review, favorite and follow, Love you guys *Big Kisses* Hopefully soon,**

 **Mrs. Di Angelo**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Welcome to my second story, now read! And I don't own these absolutely beautiful characters and story, it all goes to Rick Riordan!

Annabeth's POV

Last night, I did something that I can tell you, my mom would NEVER approve of. All is fair in love and war though, right? Anyway, I just woke up and that seaweed brain was still sleeping next to me. I giggled to myself because he was drooling. I woke him up by throwing his wet pillow at him. "What," he moaned. "You were drooling," I responded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going back to sleep," I rolled my eyes and went to go put on clothes. I threw on one of Percy's old Camp Half Blood t-shirts, and a pair of his old jeans. I knew Kelp Head was watching me get dressed, but I pretended not to notice for now. When I was done I went back over to Percy and shoved him off of the bed. He sprang off the ground and asked "What was that for?" I rolled my eyes, yet again, "For watching me get dressed, Seaweed Brain." "You know you liked it," he stuck his tongue out. "You hoped I liked it," I corrected. "Get dressed, we don't have all day." "I will if you tell me you liked it," he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Don't push your luck, you might need it." "Fine," he grumbled.

He got out of bed and I left for him to get dressed. "You can stay," he smirked. "I think I'm good." I went to the kitchen to see Sally cooking breakfast. "Good morning," she called over the sizzling of the bacon. "Good morning," I replied back. I came over to help her out. "It's okay, I've got it." "Are you sure, I could help," I said. "Go help and make sure that Percy is Actually getting up." she rolled her eyes. I went to go see if he went back in bed, but I heard the shower running, and I knew that was him. I went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"He's up," I said. Sally hummed in acknowledgment. A couple of minutes later Percy and Paul came in the kitchen. "Hey," Paul said. "Hello," I replied. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" "I don't like to jinx myself," I laughed. It was true, but funny. Anything could go wrong for a demigod. "When are we starting school," Percy asked. "Next Monday." I said before Paul even had the chance to open his mouth. I was really excited about going to my senior year with Percy. If nothing went wrong, this was about to be the most amazing time of my life.

When we were all done eating, Percy and I were getting ready to go back to camp. I know we didn't spend a whole lot of time at the apartment, but we were going to live there the whole school year. We finished packing and were getting ready to leave. "Bye mom. Bye Paul," we'll see you on Sunday, Percy said as he left. "Bye guys," I waved. "Be careful," said Sally. "We will," Percy and I said in unison. He snickered at that and I rolled my eyes at him. "When you roll your eyes, it's kind of like a natural thing; therefore I take no offense." he smirked. I smiled at him and we went on our way to Camp Half Blood.

Percy's POV

When me and Wise Girl got to camp, we came just in time for an amazing surprise.

Leo's POV

Hello everyone, your super-sized mcshizzle here. In case your're not aware, I just died, and came back alive for that matter. Calypso and I were flying in the sky on Festus. After some minor repairs, my old buddy was up and running again. Anyway, other then that, I was having the most amazing time of my life. Not just because Calypso was beautifully sleeping, hanging onto me very tight, mind you. But because, I was not just alive, I felt more alive then ever. Though I had to control my emotions; I didn't want to burn my girlfriend alive. Yeah, that's right, girlfriend. I don't mean to brag, but me and Calypso made it official the first hour of flight. Other then my beautiful, not afraid to get dirty girlfriend, I saw Camp Half Blood on the horizon. Oh yeah, I thought. This is going to be an EPIC entrance.

As we approached Camp Half Blood, I yelled at the top of my lungs,"WHO'S THE MCSHIZZLE!?". "Ouch," Calypso covered her ears. "Sorry darling, its just I'm the mcshizzle, you know." "Nope." she said. "Most people don't." I snickered. I yelled again, attracting more attention. Then I saw Nico come out of the Hades cabin.

Nico lumbered out of his cabin and shook his head and spun when he saw me. I hopped off Festus and went to go help the kid. "What are you doing, man?" I touched his shoulders to make him stop spinning. He "manly screamed" when I touched him. "But.. but, how. I sen..." "Leo!" I was tackled by Jason and Piper and Nico was cut off. "Whoa beauty queen and sparky, I'm still a little sore." "Its been a long flight." Calypso added. "Calypso, I presume?" questioned Piper. I nodded. "Damn Valdez, how did you get a girl like that," Jason asked. Piper slapped him. "I'm Leo. Enough said." I replied with a smirk.

When we all settled down, and I explained how I lived to poor Nico and everybody else. We had an excellent dinner but Nico was so confused and was questioning me the whole time. Calypso had to elbow me to stop me from laughing at Nico's confused and overwhelmed look. Just when I thought the excitement died down, I heard another "Leo," said in unison by none other than Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Now of course I took the offer for a nice joke.

"Where have you two been, Percy's cabin?" I snickered. "Oh man, how did you li," Percy cut himself off. "Calypso!" Percy gasped. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, I had to." "It's okay." Calypso said quickly. He nodded and then I explained how I lived yet again. When everything died down again, we all went to our cabins to go to sleep.

Piper's POV

That night I snuck into Jason's cabin, with a little help from Hazel, who had come to visit Leo. Frank came too, but Hazel was the one with the mist. I climbed into bed with him and he woke up and we went to the roof to look at the stars again. It was really beautiful, but I closed my eyes almost the whole time to kiss him. The glasses shown bright in the light like before, and he looked so charming and handsome. We went back down the ladder and fell asleep on the bed. When we woke up we were greeted by a snickering Thalia.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Please review, favorite, and follow. I'd appreciate it a lot. Bye!

Disclaimer: I obviously am not Rick Riordan, therefore, I do not own these characters or the whole modern-day god type of thing. Okay Y'all?

Jason's POV

"Thalia, what are you doing here." I shouted. "Hey, I could ask the same thing to your little girlfriend here," she pointed at Piper. My face went red. "I uh.." Thalia cracked up. "You what," she questioned. "We just fell asleep." Piper helped. I nodded. "Man that girl has a way with words," Thalia commented. "Why, thank you." Piper said sarcastically. She then got up and left me on my on with my snickering sister. What a girlfriend!

"Serious (Black) though. Why are you here?" "What, I'm not allowed to go see my brother after he helped save the world?" Thalia asked with a fake confused look. "Whatever Thals, come and eat breakfast with me. We walked to the dining pavilion. Basically, everyone was already there. Thalia and I sat at the Zeus table and ate our breakfast.

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I woke up really early. We met at the dining pavilion and we were the first ones there. "Hey, Percy!" I called. "Hey." he called back. "Do you want to sit at the same table for now, nobody is here yet?" I asked. "Of course." he replied. While we started to eat our breakfast, Clarisse walked in. "Hey love birds." she teased us. At first, Clarisse hated our guts, but I think she's warming up to us. "What, you jealous?" I called. Clarisse gagged, "Of that?" she pointed at Percy. Percy blushed. "Oh look, Percy has a crush." I teased him. He started glowing red. He was going to get her back!

Hazel's POV

Frank and I stayed in the Aphrodite cabin with Piper and all the other Aphrodite kids. When morning came, we went to go get breakfast. The dining pavilion was pretty full by the time we got there. I sat next to Annabeth and Frank sat next to me. Chiron said we were allowed to go anywhere we wanted as guests, so we took advantage, getting to know all the Greeks. Reyna also told us to gather information about the Greeks so she could incorporate it into Camp Jupiter. She figured if they were going to live in harmony, the Greeks should feel at home in Camp Jupiter as well. I also noticed the Greeks starting to have little aspects of Roman traditions in their camp as well. They ate their breakfast and Chiron came to speak.

Percy's POV

When Chiron started to speak a plan came to my mind. It was pure luck that Annabeth had to go back to her cabin's table; now she could't notice the plan look on his face. Sadly, Tyson did. Oh yeah, did I mention the best brother a person could have came yesterday too? No. Probably not, I write about Annabeth too much. Don't tell her I said that. Anyway, Tyson asked, "What are you thinking about?". "I think he has a scheme. Ella likes schemes. Ella shouldn't though." Ella said. "I do have a scheme, Ella is right." "What is it?" Tyson asked. "You'll see soon enough." I responded. "Okay, me and Ella will wait." Tyson replied. Just when Chiron finished speaking, I ran up to there. Now this may sound cheesy, you may have guessed, but I proclaimed my love for Annabeth up there.

Okay, no, it does seem like something you should do before you propose or something. MY intention was to make Annabeth blush really hard. I succeeded. Now you may think, Percy, how the heck are you not blushing. The simple answer was, it was all true. It was something I wanted to do for a long time now. But, as you can probably tell, it was meant to be more of a private thing. I now felt more comfortable letting everyone know. It was a piece of cake. When I finished, everyone went "Awwwww.." The Aphrodite cabin was literally crying. It made me really happy. Annabeth ran back to her cabin, looking like a tomato. Her half brothers and sisters were laughing their asses off at her. I just smirked. Best. Revenge. Ever. Now, I don't feel bad or anything. We all know she probably loved it. She just didn't love everyone knowing her feelings. I went chasing after Annabeth Chase (Get it?) and high-fived Tyson on the way out. I just realized I left old Chiron with an awkward situation there. Oh, well!

When I got to the Athena cabin, I saw Annabeth reading an architecture book on her bed. She was looking pink, may I add. I coughed. "What was that all about seaweed brain?" she questioned me. "Well it was revenge and Annabeth Chase?" "What?" she asked. "I love you." I told her. She smiled and we kissed. I pushed her against the wall, our chests touching. My favorite position! I know she told me we were too young to have sex, but I knew I would get her to crack at some point. Love is her weak spot. *wink *wink. Things happened and this turned into a full blown make-out session. When we were rudely interrupted...

Annabeth stopped and I gave her a confused look. She responded by turning red again. "What?" I asked her. She couldn't make out words. I turned around to where she was looking. It was only the whole Athena cabin watching. No big deal!

I turned red. I turned a deep, deep red when I noticed where everyone was looking, pointing and laughing. My pants. To be more specific, a bulge in my pants. Annabeth turned to her normal color and laughed. Why? I have no idea. She started high-fiving everyone and it hit me. This was a set up. I gathered up all my previous courage and asked her "You saw my plan face didn't you?" I questioned her. "Yeah and don't ever try to outsmart me again. That's MY turf. Go to the sea!" she teased. "So that was fake, it was a prank?" She nodded and burst out with laughter. I got kind of upset. The make-out wasn't even real. "Go back to your cabin and sing the Star-Spangled-Banner." she said. I did as I was told, walking out of the Athena cabin still with a bulge, and a red face.

When my bulge went down, I thought about what happened. How dare she? Anyway, I had no one to talk to as well because Tyson had an Iris-message from our father who told him to come meet him. When I was done stressing, Annabeth came in. "What do you want?" I asked her. "Oh come on Seaweed Brain, it was just a prank. Oh and um.. the make-out wasn't all that fake, it was just a plus. I smiled and I knew what she was talking about. Again, she just didn't want EVERYONE to know about her love life.

"Oh and I love you too" she said. She sat on my lap and my bulge grew again. "That must really suck." she said. "At least nobody can tell when I'm excited." she whispered into my ear. "And have you been excited with me." "Of course." she said as though we were talking about borrowing notes. There was no hesitation and that just turned me on more. "You know when you do this its getting harder to keep myself away from with you." "I would never let that happen until college." she smirked. "But I did say we can pleasure each other a bit more." she added. "Get on the ground and give me kisses." she said. "What's the catch?" I asked. "I want a sit-up with each one and I'll make sure you do that." she pressed her chest to mine and I obliged.

What Annabeth did was make me work for pleasure. I went on the ground in a sit-up position. She sat right on my bulge and I started doing sit-ups without hesitation. She would give me a kiss each time I went up. When I did about 40, I started to stop. "Keep going," she said. "But I'm t..." I was interrupted by Annabeth wiggling around on my bulge. I shut up and did 30 more and was done after that. "Holy Hephaestus, Annabeth." "We're better off having sex if I'm going to look this sweaty." She laughed. "Go take a shower, Seaweed Brain." "Okay but you have to work for me next time." I smirked. "Okay, okay." she gave in and I went to go get my shower.

"Ready for sword fighting." I asked her. "Yeah," she replied. Our job, being some of the oldest campers was to teach the newer campers how to sword fight. When we go there, we were a bit early so we sparred a little bit. She was wielding the sword Damasen had given her and I, as always was wielding Riptide. Now, I would like to say I won but I didn't. But I didn't exactly lose either. We were deep in combat and didn't even realize Jason and Piper walk in. (They were helping us teach.) Annabeth and I were neck and neck. Literally, we both had a sword at the others neck. "I so won." I said. "I'll deliver the final blow if you don't take that smart comment back. It was a tie." "Woah, okay Annabeth, tie, now please don't kill me, I'm not invincible anymore." Jason and Piper laughed. "Oh hey guys," Annabeth said. "We didn't see you come in." "Percy man, Athena better have some mercy on your soul, after what happened." Jason commented. Piper elbowed him. "Not funny dude." I said. "So I guess word got around?" I questioned."Like lightning. you bet it did." he smirked. "Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that Percy, I saw a good prank and I took it." Annabeth kissed me. "I think I made up for it." she whispered in my ear. I nodded with a grin ear to ear. Am I oblivious to the the fact Jason and Piper are here, guess so.

When the class arrived, Annabeth and I showed them how to spar. Which of course, ended in a tie, because honestly, neither of us wanted to take pride away from the other. And my fatal flaw is loyalty, so, yeah. They got into groups of two and practiced with each other. We then concluded the class and went back to my cabin. It was about 2:30 when we got back and I decided it was Annabeth's turn to work for pleasure.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the views! I post everyday so keep it up. 3 And remember, follow, and favorite! Thanks, bye! P.S. Its a free day at camp today. K?

Annabeth's POV

Apparently, Percy's way of making me work, was making him excited. It was quite easy. When I just kissed him I was done.

"Wise girl," he said. "What," I asked. "Don't you think people are starting to wonder where we are?" Percy asked. "I'm not stupid. Of course they are." Percy laughed and we got off the bed and walked out the door. He put his arm around me and we went to go get some snacks.

Leo's POV

I finally got settled in again at my cabin. I got voted to be counselor again. (You see, they thought I was dead.) The day after I came back, we all went to Bunker 9. We made some weapons, armor, and all that good stuff. When we came back, we all took showers, because we were completely covered in grease. By the time it was my turn for a shower it was already 3:30. I took a 15 minute shower and went to go find something to do.

When I walked out, I heard the Ares cabin bickering. "I know you did it, Sherman!" Clarisse yelled. "I did not!" Sherman shouted back. After about five minutes, the whole Ares cabin was questioning who did something. I walked up to them. "What's the deal, guys?" Clarisse grumbled, "Somebody decided it was a cool prank to steal the blade off of my new sword!" she grumbled, holding up the hilt of a sword. I started cracking up. "What's funny Valdez!" she threatened. "The prank, uh duh." I replied. She started to chase me and I ran. When I was out of breath, I made some fire to protect me. The good part: she backed away, scowling at me. The bad part: I set my clothes on fire. I ran to my cabin and put the fire out with the sink. Not that I was afraid of it or anything, but because I didn't want to wear my birthday suit in front of the whole Ares cabin.

I put on a new shirt and brought out a new sword I made. I mean sure, I didn't exactly like Clarisse, but what was I going to do with a sword. I walked over to their cabin and knocked on the door and was greeted by punk music and the door swinging open. Clarisse stood in the doorway. "What do you want Valdez?" she questioned. "I have an extra sword." I replied. She took it and slammed the door in my face. So much for thanks. I made my way back to my cabin to get ready for dinner.

I went to the dining pavilion really early. Lets just say I was really hungry. No, I was just eager to get some alone time with Calypso. "There you are!" she said. "Yeah, where have you been?" I asked. "I was in the lake." she replied. "You should have invited me," I smirked. She laughed and sat down next to me. Chiron allowed her to sit wherever she wanted. I put my arm around her and we ate. When we were halfway done, more people started to come in. Percy was with Annabeth and they came out of Percy's cabin. The whole camp knows what they're doing in there!

Piper's POV

Being back at camp as a counselor again was exciting. I spent most of the day at Jason's cabin. We just talked and laughed, nothing too extreme. We were taking a walk around the cabins and ran into Tyson, who had a giddy smile on his face. "Friends!" he cried and hugged us. Have you ever been run over by a car, yeah, that's what it felt like. "Where have you been?" Jason asked. Tyson smiled ear to ear. "Dad gave me a badge for my hard work!" he said proudly. It was weird seeing a huge dude look so giddy, but it gave me a warm feeling. I smiled and he started to walk to his dad's cabin.

I gave a sly grin. "What?" Jason asked. "Percy and Annabeth are making out in there. I can tell." I laughed. "That will be a pleasant surprise for them!" he joked. We laughed together and continued our walk.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I came back to my cabin. She brought her book with her and she read it out loud. I didn't mind a book for once in my life. It was music to my ears just listening to her reading it. I came over from my desk and sat next to her. I put my arm around her and she continued reading. I wasn't even listening to the words, just looking at her lips. She didn't seem to notice though. "Done!" she called. "Bravo," I said. "What happened at the end?" she quizzed me. "Uh.." I said. She laughed and shut me up with a kiss. I started to kiss her more. She pulled away, "Not now, its almost time for the campfire." she scolded. "Fine," I said. She laughed and looked up at me with those beautiful gray eyes. I stared at them and she didn't make smart comments because she was probably lost in my eyes too.

Without warning yet again, Annabeth started to make-out with me. I ran my fingers through her hair. I started to understand her more. She called the shots in the relationship. Which I was fine with, as long as we were a relationship. I rolled my eyes and snickered at her, then we started kissing again. We were interrupted by Tyson and Annabeth pulled away from me really quick. "Hey Tyson!" I called. "Look what dad gave me!" he smiled. He pulled out a badge that said "Good Job!". I smiled and said, "That's awesome!". He smiled even more brightly and that made my heart warm up to see him so happy.

When it was time for the campfire, we got up and walked over to the fire holding hands. Tyson walked with us and I didn't mind. Mostly everyone was already there and we began singing our songs.

Nico's POV

Today I was fixing the Hades cabin. Seriously though, do I look like a vampire to you? (Don't answer that.) I made it a bit more colorful, not too much, because too much color is a bad thing and so is too little though. When I was finished, Will came in. We were dating now and I eventually would get to tell everyone tonight.

Will and I walked to the campfire together. When we got there, everyone was already singing. I made my confession and it felt very good to get it off my chest. I have more secrets than the amount that Aphrodite's children blab about. Seriously though, they need their mouths sewn shut. When everything was said and done, we went back to our cabins to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

(Monday in story) That was for myself. Okay, read! I am not Rick Riordan, but a girl can dream. I don't own these characters or whole idea! Now, you can actually read!

Jason's POV

The next day was awesome! We were just getting settled down and were sticking to the normal schedule today. Piper and I volunteered to do cabin inspection. After breakfast, Pipes and I started to go around checking the cabins. We started off with my cabin. Since it was only me in there, dit was pretty tidy and I got 5/5. We went to Poseidon's cabin next. Now don't get me wrong; Percy is a friend, but he can be a little messy at times. Naturally, we were taken by an amazing surprise though today.

When we walked in the cabin was spotless. "Whoa!" Piper said. "When did Percy get so neat?" I asked. "It was me." Tyson said. I guess Piper didn't notice him either cause she jerked her head toward the voice. "5/5, nice job Tyson!" I said. Tyson smiled happily and continued fixing the fountain in the room. We then went on like this and these where the scores for all of the other cabins. Demeter: 5/5 Ares: 3/5 Athena: 5/5 Apollo: 4/5 Artemis: 5/5 Hephaestus: 2/5 Aphrodite 5/5 Hermes: 4/5 Dionysus: 5/5 Hades: 4/5 Iris: 5/5 Hypnos: 4/5 Nemesis: 3/5 Nike: 5/5 (When I announced it they cheered like crazy.) Hebe: 5/5 Tyche: 4/5 Hecate: 5/5. When all of that was settled, me and Piper got on our combat gear for Sword and Shield with Clarisse.

When we got there, Clarisse was wielding a brand new sword and a smug smile; so the usual. We got in pairs to spar. I was with Piper, and Percy was with Annabeth. I would go around listing who was with who, but I would be typing here for a while. Anyway, I was taken by surprise. Piper had gotten really good at sword fighting since Hazel had helped her. They went back to Camp Jupiter just yesterday though, so they weren't here. She immediately tried to strike me on the left side, but I caught her with my sword. This went on for a while and Piper eventually got tired. I noticed and took the opportunity. I pushed my sword up to her chest, "I win." I said. She shook her head, "Really, I had no idea!" she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled my sword down. We then went on to archery practice.

Annabeth's POV

As usual, Percy and I sparred together, and as usual as well, it was a tie. All of our spars ended like this, and kissing, though we left out the kissing part in front of all of the other campers. We just laughed and went to archery practice. When we got there, Chiron was teaching with Thalia. I guess since she was a hunter, Chiron figured she could help him out. The targets were already lined up for us. "Two per target." Chiron instructed. I shared one with Piper. Percy is my boyfriend, but he is dangerous with a bow. I told Piper this and she just laughed. "Jason is amateur and I don't think he would accidentally hurt me," she said, "Though, I don't want to push my luck." I laughed and we started shooting.

I'm a pretty decent shot and I got 2 bullseyes. "Nice one," Thalia said. "Thanks, and its so great to see you again!" I hugged her. "You too, see you around!" Thalia went to go check up on the other campers and I waved goodbye. Piper and I kept shooting and she got one bullseye. "Nice!" I commented. "Thanks," she shrugged. "Its only one though." she frowned. "Hey, not everybody is an amazing shot." "For The Gods Of Olympus, look at Percy." I pointed and got a laugh from Piper. He was about to shoot his bow the wrong way and Thalia just stopped him from puncturing himself. We continued shooting until class was over.

Leo's POV

After archery, Calypso and I went to Winged Horseback Riding with the Demeter cabin. Calypso and I rode together on a beautiful black and white Pegasus. We rode around on the trail with everyone else. Percy was riding Blackjack with Annabeth, pointing out which horses needed soap to clean out their mouths. When we came to the spot for lunch, everyone got off their horses to eat. And may I say, I inhaled my food. Literally, Calypso had to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on me. "Eat slower!" she scolded. "Okay, princess," I said. She rolled her eyes and continued eating her food.

When everyone was done, we flew our Pegasus and began aerial fighting. Clarisse and I faced off. I used fire to provide a defensive wall around our horse. She went away from us, which was good because I'm not the greatest fighter. Calypso and I just flew around after that and I shot fire at anyone who tried to come near us. After the hour was up, we made our way to Monster Assault Techniques with the Hermes cabin.

Nico's POV

Will and I did the activities together. It was nice today and I actually let go of all of the dread I've been feeling for the last few years. At Monster Assault Techniques, we talked about strategies to defeating a lot of different monsters. We had dummies of them and used the strategies on them. That was basically all we did in that class.

It was then free choice and Will and I chose Arts and Crafts with the Hephaestus cabin. We made bronze weapons and as much as I would hate to say it, I had a pretty good time. I always thought no one would accept me but Bianca, but a lot of people do. I was actually happy here and I knew I would stay here for a long time.

Jason's POV

Piper and I chose Wall Climbing with the Satyrs. Normally, we wouldn't pick something that would require a lot of work, but we needed to get back into shape. The wall was about 10 feet high, or something like that, I'm not that great with numbers. Grover was doing it with us with a giddy smile. He went way faster then us, being half goat and all. Piper and I had to work hard to keep up. They dismissed us after about an hour and a half. Piper and I ate a snack and got some drinks. When we were done, it was time for Swim and Beach Time with the Nereids.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I chose to go canoe racing. Surprise, Surprise we won. With me being the son of Poseidon and all, it wasn't a big deal. Annabeth and I split the drachmas, 10 each. She smiled happily with me and we waited for the other campers to arrive to the lake for Swim and Beach Time with the Nereids. When everyone was there, we began the fun. I pulled Annabeth underwater and put and air bubble around us. We were kissing underwater when Clarisse hopped into our air bubble. "Aww, look at you too!" She went back to the surface, "PDA over here!" We stayed underwater and more people kept busting into our air bubble laughing. Before I knew it, I had to make an air bubble big enough for the whole entire camp to keep them from drowning. "I suggest you go back up to the surface before I drown you!" I yelled. Everyone went back up and I still heard laughing at the top.

"Where were we?" I asked with a grin. "Bring us out farther." she said. I did just that and we were away from everyone else. We started kissing again. By the time we stopped, Swim and Beach time was already over. "We better go back," I said. "No, its free time and Tyson is at your cabin." she said. "I know, but how am I going to sit-ups in this air bubble?" I questioned. "You don't have to," she said. She started kissing me again and I lost the focus of the air bubble. I put it back up immediately. "What was that for?" she choked. I urged the water out of her lungs. "I lost the focus on it." I said with my head down. "Its okay," she said. "I'll dry up later." I then brought my face back up, and stopped at her shirt. It was white and it just got wet and I was looking at a bra underneath it. I cursed in my head at the bulge in my pants. She rolled her eyes again, and noticed where I was staring. "Oh that air bubble "mishap" was so intentional." she said. "No it wasn't!" "Whatever."

Annabeth and I started kissing again. She leaped onto me (or whatever you do in an air bubble) and wrapped her legs around me. I moved my hands lower. "Percy!" Annabeth scolded. I turned red and she laughed "What?" I asked. "Keep your hands there." she said. I laughed and we kept kissing. I badly wanted her, but I knew she would never do it until college. Yet to make matters worse, she was moving up and down on me. "Annabeth, really, why do you have to do this to me," I said, "Now I have to go have dinner with Tyson like this," I pointed out. She just laughed and shut me up with a kiss. "You could always go have dinner with me at the Athena cabin." she joked, yet I didn't find it funny. "OR, you could get rid of this for me." "Fine," she said, "But we ARE NOT having sex." she said firmly. "Why," I asked. "I always come prepared just in case." I pulled out a condom. She started cracking up. "How long has that been there?" she joked. "Since we though Leo was dead." I responded. She stopped laughing and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked. "We're too young!" she said. "What is the REAL reason." I coaxed. "Its nothing." she said. "Wise Girl, I will love you until the day I die and I promise I will never do anything that you don't like, but what is it." I asked. "I'm scared." she said in such a small voice she had to repeat herself. "What if it hurts?" she asked. "I'll stop if it does." I responded. "Okay." she said after a while. I started to take my shirt off but she stopped me. "You have to get me in the mood again." she said. I sighed and started kissing her. After a little bit, she took her shirt off and I did the same. After all of our clothes were off, I whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?" "Yes," she said.

When she said yes I was excited to finally have her all to me. I kind of felt a little bad though because she already looked like she was it pain. The excitement in me overrun the guilt though. I put on the condom and lined up with her opening. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and I went in thrusting. It didn't last for long though, because she screamed in pain. I pulled out and held her tight to me. She was crying softly and it was horrible to see the bravest girl I know doing so. "Keep going." she said. "Are you su.." "Yes, now just go," she sighed. I did as I was told and there was a lot more screaming involved, of course from Annabeth. I felt really bad, but I just couldn't stop.

I was so glad when Annabeth stopped screaming and started moaning in pleasure. I eventually came and pulled out. "That was horrible!" she cried. I was kind of concerned I wouldn't be able to do it again but then she said, "For about two seconds and then it was great." She kissed me and I sighed in relief. I didn't hurt her and I just had the greatest time of my life. "Where did our clothes go?" I urged the water to bring our clothes to us dried. We put them on and I washed our hair off and dried it again. "No evidence." I concluded. "Yeah, except we were missing in action for about three hours." I laughed and we went back to my cabin to eat and were greeted by Tyson, who was inhaling peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Ella was there with him counting how many calories he was eating. I laughed and Annabeth and I ate our food as well.

We just talked and ate until it was time for the campfire. It was nothing special, just the usual magic campfire surrounded by half bloods singing songs. When it was over I went to my cabin and had the most amazing sleep of my life.

REMEMBER: Review and Favorite and 3 you all. BYE BYE! Yours Truly,

Mrs. Di Angelo WANNABE


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am not Rick Riordan. I don't own these characters or the whole idea of them, but I love them with all my heart! READ ON (Friday in story)

Leo's POV

The week went on like that until Friday. Today was Capture the Flag day. Usually, I'm not very excited about this, but when you have an immortal, and beautiful lady on your side, it can be pretty fun. We just finished the day and were getting prepared for it. "I made you a sword, Calypso," I handed her a celestial bronze sword with a very sharp tip. "Thank you," Calypso nodded and took it. I smiled and I actually was thinking this was going to be an amazing game.

Nico's POV

Is this what excitement feels like? I wouldn't know because I don't think I felt it since I was a kid. Now naturally, that wouldn't be a VERY long time, but for me, the time was extremely long. Will and I just finished preparing and I had a new Stygian Iron blade ready to go. Jason lost his sword too. In its place was a brand new Imperial Gold sword from Reyna. Yet of course, Percy still had an amazing Celestial Bronze sword and pen. It never fails him to appear in his pocket after dropping it. Lucky guy.

Anyway, we walked down to the battlefield. It was Hades, Hephaestus, Hecate, Thalia, Apollo, and Ares against Poseidon, Zeus, Hermes, Athena, and Aphrodite. It seemed like a pretty fair game to me. I had Thalia, and she was a fantastic shot. We also had some magic and healing up our sleeves as well. We had to use those against water and lighting and wisdom. It may sound tough, but that is why we have more campers on our side to make it fair game.

Our strategy: I am going with Thalia for the flag. This is perfect because people hardly notice me and Thalia is a stealth machine. I am surprised that the Hephaestus cabin didn't actually build her. Speaking of Hephaestus cabin, they set up a bunch of traps around the flag. Ares cabin suggested putting land mines, but everyone else thought that was too violent. They just set up traps that would wrap around their legs. The Hecate cabin was using their magic to bring the opposite team through a maze filled with the traps. I thought that was pretty cool, but I walked away to not be trapped in it myself. Apollo campers went in on the left side and Ares cabin on the right. Thalia and I went straight through the middle. "3, 2 1, GO!" yelled the satyrs. Thalia and I started to go toward the river.

Jason's POV

The game just started and this was our strategy. We knew the Hecate cabin would be using the mist to try and fool us, but I could fly over it so everyone voted me on offense. Percy was defending the river, naturally because he is a son of Poseidon. He jumped right in and started swimming to get started. Tyson was on offense with me and he pushed away anyone who tried to get near us. Annabeth was with Percy in the river and was telling him smart things to do with the water. It was pretty funny to see her yelling at him when he did something wrong.

The rest of the Athena campers were on defense for the flag, yelling about which smart strategy they should use. Finally, the Aphrodite cabin was using Piper and Drew's charmspeak against the opposite team. Just then the arguing Athena campers were cut off by the satyrs and Chiron, "3, 2, 1 GO!" they yelled. I took off flying.

Okay SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it was short, but I have places to be today and at the moment I couldn't decide who should win. Tell me who you think should win the game; Nico's team or Percy's team. I JUST CAN'T DECIDE. Anyway love you guys so much. Please review, favorite, and follow, it would mean a lot. BYE LOVELIES!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting. I had a project, writer's block, had to reread some of the books to remember certain thing, and I couldn't decide who should win Capture the Flag! Anyway, here you go!

Percy's POV

I held Annabeth in my arms in the creek. I urged the water to build a tower we could stay on to get a good view of the forest. Jason was flying around and urging the air to push Tyson swiftly across the ground. Tyson pushed away anyone trying to near saying "Sorry friend!" each time. The big guy looked more and more sorry with each shove. It was pretty funny to see the entire Ares cabin worn out from charging again and again.

Then, Nico unleashed a surprise attack. The ground broke and three skeleton warriors came climbing out of the hole. The first one was wearing Greek armor as well as the third one. Meanwhile, the second one had an interesting mixture of Greek and Roman armor. It made me smile to see the two things combined, but I suddenly remembered they were set to take us to jail. I uncapped Riptide and Annabeth brought out a new knife that she had gotten from Leo. We sprang on the skeletons and Nico and Thalia took the chance to try and sneak past, but I soon noticed the distraction plan. "They're sneaking past." I told Annabeth. "I got these guys, go!" she said. "You. Can't. Take. On. These. Guys. By your own." I said in between strikes. She brought out her Yankees cap and put it on. It made her turn invisible again. "My mom turned its powers back on, go!" she insisted. "Be careful," I told her and she kissed me on the cheek. I think she may have, I'm not really sure with the whole invisible thing, but regardless, I went.

I sneaked up behind them and thrust my blade on Nico. He swiftly turned around and my sword was caught by his new Stygian Iron blade. We dueled for about ten minutes until Nico was fed up. "Um, a little help please, Thalia?" he added annoyed. "I don't want to be unfair, but okay." she came in with her shield and started blocking my attacks for Nico. Nico hit me with the flat of his blade a few times and roughed up my ribs, but nothing too serious. Who knew the Son of Hades wanted to keep his dessert?

Just when I was about to give in, Annabeth came in with her new knife behind Thalia. She hit her hard enough to make her stumble, but not fall. Thalia came back to her senses and started fighting Annabeth, which must have been pretty hard with her being invisible. I finally got my sword point at Nico's chest. He surrendered with his arms up and I told him to wait there. Thalia and Annabeth were still fighting, and Annabeth had lost her Yankees cap on the ground, probably knocked off by Thalia. I tried to help her, but was pulled back by a force that felt like Artemis herself. "No one must help an independent woman in battle." a voice in my head said. "Gee thanks Artemis!" I called. The voice said no more and I watched Annabeth and Thalia battle.

Jason's POV

I was flying around with Tyson under me and we were covering ground quickly. We finally got to the maze of mist the Hecate Cabin created. I flew above and told Tyson how to get through. He had to avoid the traps on his own because even I wasn't sure where they were. Surprisingly, he was pretty good at it. Don't ever think all Cyclopses are dumb because I was watching a pretty smart one in action. He weaved through where I told him to, avoiding mostly every trap. The few small ones had not affected him at all, but he caught about a dozen of those. We got to their flag and was surprised to see only one guard. Normally, there were two, but only Mr. Funny Guy, Leo Valdez was the guard.

"Yo man, Cylopses are immune to fire?" I questioned. I knew nobody could be this stupid, they MUST have been hiding something.

Who should be hiding behind the curtain at the flag? Let me know! Please Review, Favorite, and I absolutely love all of my viewers so much! Thank you for views as well! Its nice to know that people love this story as much as I do. BYE BYE!


	9. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

I don't know how long Thalia and I were at it, but Artemis prevented Percy from helping me. Which I was fine with, I did want to do this by myself. As much as I hate to say it, I lost. I put up a good fight, especially since Thalia was already tired. Eventually, I was taken to jail and left Percy on his own. Thalia was nice about it though. She said she owed it to Artemis. I guess that was kind of true, but I do also think she was just being modest. Besides that, did Nico disappear?

Jason's POV

Out of the shadows crept Nico Di Angelo and he came up next to Leo. "But, you were with Thalia." I questioned. "A little trick of the mist," he replied with a smirk. His smirk was NOT like Percy's. It wasn't harmless, it could probably kill a human. He radiated a powerful aura. Was that what happened when the Son of Hades was happy? I don't know, but I never saw him look this giddy.

Anyway, it was pretty clear that I took on Nico and Tyson took on Leo. Tyson was on fire, literally. His giant grey t-shirt was smoking from a fire that was caused by Leo. It was like he didn't notice it though, because he was still fighting. Nico's aura, on the other hand, lessened, but did not completely disappear. He was a really good swordsman and that was some information that may have helped me a little bit. Regardless, he took me down and I went to jail, leaving Tyson on his own.

Percy's POV

Nico just disappeared. Then, it stuck me. The Son of Hades would not just surrender like that, it was what I wanted him to do. He was just an illusion of the mist. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Nico bringing Jason to jail. Tyson was on his own and I had to help him. I pondered the options; should I try to go through the maze, or send water to Tyson. Of course I chose to send water to Tyson, because if you haven't noticed, I'm not the smartest person in the world, that was all Annabeth.

I shot out sprays of water from the creek to the flag. I kept doing this until I saw Leo going to jail and the flags started to move. That's right flags. I saw the Ares cabin running with our flag and Tyson running with the opposite team's flag. Oh no. It was whoever ran faster now. Tyson was taking gigantic steps, moving very fast towards the creek. Clarisse was taking quick and fast steps, going almost as fast as Tyson. I stared at Tyson then Clarisse, Clarisse then Tyson, and then they broke through and out of the creek at the same time.

"We have a... tie!" Chiron announced. The Ares cabin pouted and started calling out complaints. Tyson was waving the flag like he was in a highschool marching band. He was his giddy self and it was kind of funny as a plus. "Good job, big guy!" I patted him on the shoulder. He just smiled and kept waving the flag.

Piper's POV

It was really weird today. A tie? Was this the first one ever in Camp Half Blood history? Regardless, Jason and I spent some time together after the game. He had dinner in my cabin and I swear I saw the other girls gawking at him. He looked so uncomfortable, I laughed. He laughed back nervously and that just made me laugh more and more until I was in a laughing fit. Water came out of my nose and onto the floor and my cabin looked away disgusted. Jason used a napkin to wipe my face off and we continued eating our meals.

Leo's POV

Calypso and I were planning to check out the world. I have been planning our travels and were about to announce them at breakfast. Calypso looked beautiful in the morning. Messy and wearing tattered clothes, absolutely beautiful. We walked to breakfast, holding hands, mind you. She sat down next to me at the Hephaestus table and I inhaled my food again. "Slow down!" she told me. I just laughed and ate faster. "I mean it." she said sternly and then, "You're going to choke again!" I laughed and obeyed. "Happy?" I questioned. "Yes." she sighed. When everyone was done Chiron instructed me, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Calypso to tell our plans after the summer. I went first. "Calypso and I are going to travel the world." Percy went next, "Annabeth, Nico, Will, Tyson, and I are going to highschool. Then Jason said he was going to build shrines for the minor gods with Piper.

After that, we all met up in Percy's cabin. "I'm going to miss you guys." Annabeth said. Everyone agreed. "We could meet up a lot!" I said. "When?" Jason asked, "I'm going across the country!" I laughed, "You can fly, boy." Everyone laughed and then Piper killed the mood. "What about Frank and Hazel?" she asked with a frown. "We go to visit everyone on their birthdays!" I came up with. "Think about it, Hazel's birthday is December 17th." (I didn't mention the 1928 part.) "Its the next birthday, it will work out perfectly!" Everyone agreed again and got ready to leave. I greased up Festus and got a small suitcase prepared for the most amazing journey of my life.

Jason's POV

Piper and I said our goodbyes to everyone else and got ready to fly. We went to our last activities and got our suitcases packed. We were going to travel by air obviously, and stay in a hotel when I got tired. We met together after the campfire and sailed off into the beautiful sky.

We traveled until the next morning and stopped at a hotel. It was a beautiful hotel that I normally didn't have the money for. Of course we were kind of using a little bit of charmspeak for a beautiful room, but I think we deserved free things after all that we have been through. It had a king sized bed for Piper and I, a kitchenette, and a laundry room. Right when we got there we went to lay down. Piper put her head on my chest and I stroked her hair gently and soon fell asleep.

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were upset to leave but excited at the same time. It was crazy to think this kid with amazing powers over water (Who I love) was going to go to a normal highschool for normal people. It was even crazier to think that a cyclops was doing the same thing. Everyone was on a train, going to Manhattan. Sally agreed to let Tyson and I stay with Percy, but I didn't know where Will, and Nico were staying. The shadows was my best guess. Other then that, I was surprised Nico even wanted to go to highschool. After all that he had been through, you would think a highschool was the last place he would chose to go to.

I pondered all of this while on the train we were taking to Manhattan. Percy must have noticed my face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Its nothing, I'm just thinking." I sighed. "As always." he remarked. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Then I drifted asleep to Percy having a conversation with Tyson.

Percy's POV

"Are you and Ella still dating." I asked. He nodded his head and blushed. "When are you two going to visit each other?" I asked. "I will go to library after school and help create prophecy books." he said with a smile. I smiled myself knowing that he had been through rough times and came out with the same happily ever after smile. I looked down at Annabeth sleeping on my shoulder and held her hand. She didn't wake up to my touch, she just continued sleeping peacefully.


	10. Chapter 9

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Annabeth's POV (Sorry just can't get enough Percabeth!) 3/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I was woken up by Percy when the train stopped. He stuck out his hand to help me get up, "Need help?" he smirked. "No." I said stern. He smiled and put his arm around me as we walked off the train. Tyson stood next to me tinkering with a watch. "Is that the shield?" Percy asked. "Yes, brother! It is almost done!" he replied with a giddy smile and then turned back down to his work./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"By the time we got to the house, Tyson had finished the shield/ watch. He gave it too Percy. "Thanks!" he said. "It is no problem, I am a cyclops!" he said proudly. His posture made him look more inhumanly tall. He had grown up so much the last few years, but he still had that child-like happiness all of the time. I smiled at him, "You're the best cyclops I've ever met." I told him. He blushed and smiled again, "You are very pretty!" he replied. I smiled and Percy said "I would say that, but you said I drool when I sleep." I rolled my eyes, "I was 12.". "What does that change?" he questioned. "That was my way of flirting." I said sarcastically. He seemed to take this as an opportunity to embarrass me. "I knew you liked me." he smirked. "So, you liked me." I stuck my tongue out. "Mature, and maybe I did." he replied matter-of-factly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When we got to the apartment it was late and we went to lay down. Tyson took the couch and Percy and I took his bedroom. I went to sleep and was woken up by Percy. "Annabeth!" he whispered. "What?" I groaned. "There have been no monster attacks lately and no godly parents bothering our relationship." he said worried. "Enjoy the no monster attacks and your're the one that kissed me at the place our parents' rival started." I said, desperate to sleep again. "Yeah, I guess so." he said and we went to sleep./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Leo's POV/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Calypso and I were traveling to The Golden Gate Bridge. It was the next day since we had traveled all the way to San Francisco. We went to go look at the bridge, which was built in 1933. It was brand new to her though. She also chose it because it was near Camp Jupiter. We still had about 4 months until Hazel's birthday, but I imagine Calypso would be mystified by San Francisco enough for her to stay that long./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We were just about to approach the tunnel when we were caught by Hazel and Frank. "Hey guys!" Hazel called. "What are you doing out of Camp Jupiter?" I questioned. "We are allowed out if we take precautions." she said, pointing at her spatha. "How do you walk with that thing?" She smiled, "I'm not exactly sure." I laughed. "I'm starving, where can we get something good to eat?" I said patting my stomach. She laughed, "We'll go to Frances, come on," she said directing us to follow her and Frank./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was pretty early and there weren't that many people, so we got an easy seat. I sat next to Calypso and Hazel and Frank sat across from us. We were talking about our lives after the defeating of Gaea when our waiter came up to our booth. We all ordered apple smoked bacon and water. I quickly ate my eight pieces and went on to Calypso's plate. I reached my hand out and grabbed a piece. My hand was swatted and the bacon fell back on the plate. "Hey, I was gonna eat that!" I said. Hazel and Frank laughed. "You shouldn't have ate yours so fast!" she scolded. Hazel and Frank just laughed more. "Some girlfriend." I told her. She gave me the bacon now because that word meant a lot to her. It was not often that she had a boyfriend and she softened when I called her my girlfriend. "That's what I thought." I said, stuffing the bacon in my mouth. "Don't push your luck, machine for brains." she said through her teeth. "Why, thank you!" I bowed. She smiled and laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Piper's POV/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We woke up the next morning ready to go. It was only a couple more hours now until Camp Jupiter. Of course I didn't want to rush Jason, but I was excited to go back. "You ready?" I called through the closed bathroom door. "Almost." he called back. I sighed and jumped up onto the bed and read a book. It was in Greek and it was hard for Jason to read, but it came naturally to me. In about five minutes, Jason came out of the bathroom with his regular hairstyle, a purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt and jeans. I smiled at the way our camps collided here. As I was wearing an orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt. He smiled at it too and we went to check out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After we checked out, we went around the back of the hotel to hide us taking off flying. Because you know, that wasn't a normal everyday thing for humans. I hung on to Jason as we started. After a while, he hung on to me and I didn't have to hang on for dear life anymore./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When we got there, it was about 2:00. The sun looked beautiful in San Francisco and everything looked more energized and happy. We went straight for the Caldecott Tunnel. Two guards were standing there. "Jason Grace, former praetor, and who is this." he pointed at me. "My girlfriend, are we allowed through?" Jason asked. "Of course." the guard said directing us towards the entrance. We walked into the beautiful sight of Camp Jupiter./p 


	11. Chapter 10

I'm just doing Percy and Annabeth POV from now on! Enjoy!

Percy's POV

I woke up to Annabeth tapping me. "What?" I groaned. "Spider!" she whispered, pointing at one sitting on the floor. I got up and used some newspaper to throw the spider out of the window. "Better?" I asked climbing back into bed. "Much!' she said. I laid on my back and Annabeth rested her head on my chest. "Why weren't you sleeping?" I asked her. "I'm excited for school." I laughed and brushed my hand through her hair subconsciously and hit a tangle. "Ouch!" she said. "Sorry." I said quickly. "Seaweed Brain." she said rolling her eyes. "That's me!" I laughed, and we went back to sleep.

When I woke up Annabeth was in the shower. She was singing a song, not aware I was listening. She actually wasn't that bad when she tried. "I hear that!" I called through the door. She stopped singing and the water turned off. I went to the table to eat breakfast and saw my mom. "Good morning!" I kissed her. "Great morning!" she corrected. I laughed and began eating my food. Paul sat across from me in a rush, probably running a little late for the first day. "Hey Percy." he said. "Hey, in a rush?" I asked. "I'm actually 10 minutes late." he said stuffing his face really quick.

"We can shadow travel." said Nico out of the corner of the room, standing next to Will. We all gave a scream. "You HAVE to stop doing that Nico, for The Olympians sake!" I said. He laughed.. He actually laughed... That was more unexpected then him coming out of the shadows. "Besides, Paul doesn't even know what that is." I pointed out. "You'll get tired too." "I brought Mrs. O'Leary." he said, calling for the hell hound to come out. She bounded out of the shadows, filling the entire kitchen. "Well okay, do you want to do it Paul?" I asked. "If it gets me there fast." he said grabbing a bag. "Hop on, Mr. Blofis." Nico said, holding his hand out. Paul got on Mrs. O'Leary and they shadow traveled to the school.

Annabeth's POV

I finished my shower and got dressed in a fitting white shirt that showed off my curves. Usually, I'm pretty modest, but it's fun to see Seaweed Brain drool all over me. My pants were a simple pair of black jeans that I just brought along. When I came in the kitchen, Percy just stared at me for a three second count and continued eating. I laughed to myself and sat down next to him. "Good morning," Percy said. "Great morning!" I replied. He laughed. "What's so funny." I asked. "I said the same thing." Sally remarked. I smiled and began eating my breakfast.

When we finished, we were eager to head out the door. "Wait!" I said. "Yeah," Percy agreed, "where is Tyson?" "He shadow traveled with Nico before you guys woke up." Sally said. "Okay," Percy said, and we hugged Sally goodbye. Percy and I went to the new car Paul bought Sally. I wasn't familiar with cars, but it was a Toyota, because it said it right on it. "You have a license, right?" I asked, when we started driving. "No." he said. "What!" "I'm kidding Annabeth, slow down there." he laughed. I put my hand up to my heart, "You scared the hell out of me, Percy." "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked. I smirked at him and we continued driving.

When we got to Goode, it was packed with students, all talking about their summers. I wish I could tell them about my summer, but I don't think they would believe I saved the world from Gaea, the earth mother. Of course with a little help, though. Percy seemed to read my thoughts, "One summer, huh?" I laughed at him as we parked. When we got out, I immediately claimed Percy off limits to any girls who looked at him by holding his hand. He let go of my hand and put his arm around me. I leaned into him as we walked into the school.

The building was like any old school, same old, same old. The first thing we did was find our lockers; luckily they were right next to each other. Unluckily, we had one class together, but we had the same lunch period, though. The class we had together was chemistry. "We don't need any lessons on chemistry," Percy joked. I laughed and kissed him lightly. "My point." he said. I rolled my eyes at his obnoxious jokes, that I have come to love about him.

I could go on forever with the things I love about Percy. He's handsome, funny, loyal, and obnoxious in just the right way. Those are just some of the things, but don't you dare tell Percy about them. Oh yeah, did I tell you that Percy chose a class on Ancient Greek? He always takes the easy way out. Speaking of classes, here are our schedules.

Percy:

Ancient Greek

Math

Chemistry

Lunch

English

Geography

Gym

Swimming

My Schedule:

English

Architecture

Chemistry

Lunch

Math

Gym

Geography

Italian (For the sake of Nico)

Finally, the bell rang to notify us of five minutes left, and I headed off to English. Paul waved at me as I walked in and I waved back. When I came in, there was 5 or 6 people there. A short guy with blond hair and hazel eyes walked up to my desk and introduced himself, "Hi, what's your name, I'm Xander." he said, holding up his hand for a handshake. I accepted, "I'm Annabeth Chase." I said. He smiled "If you ever need anything, you can ask me." he said. I nodded "Thank you, Xander." I said and he went back to his desk. (I'm not going on about what happened in a stupid English class K?)

I then went to Architecture, which was my favorite so far, until I reached chemistry with Percy. "Hey," I called, sitting down next to him at the lab table. He was daydreaming and I brought him back down to Earth, "Huh?" he questioned. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Percy's POV

Ancient Greek was a breeze, and math.. not so much. I struggled through some problems, praying to the gods for it to be over. When it finally ended, I think my brain was dead. Regardless, I was the first to leave, and went to chemistry. I was tired of thinking and hoped chemistry would be easy. Then, I remembered Annabeth and I shared this class as I sat down in my seat. Oh gods, Annabeth. She looked so beautiful today, showing off curves I didn't even know she had. I pretty sure I stared at her the whole time during breakfast. I was awaken from my daydreaming, by, Annabeth, who sat next to me. She said something I wasn't listening to, "Huh?" I asked. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You look. nice." I gulped. "Don't catch flies, Seaweed Brain." she said, closing my mouth. I didn't even realize it was wide open. She took my arm and put it around her waist. Oh course I didn't complain about that, but she was so breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was in those loose Princess curls, and I think I already explained the outfit enough.

Absolutely all mine, in some amazingly lucky way.

"I've seen you look worse," she joked. "Wow, thanks." I said , even though it was true. She laughed and I sighed. It's amazing how she can turn a compliment into a joke so quickly. I wish I had her powers, because if I ever got complimented by Annabeth, I would be blushing like 12-year-old me.

When the bell rang, everyone else came pouring in at the last second and took their seats. Our teacher was named Mr. Gordon and he immediately made us start to mix chemicals. "Which ones do we mix?" I asked Annabeth. She rolled her eyes, "You should be listening." I grabbed a green one and was about to pour it in when Annabeth said, "No!" I set it down quickly, "Then you do it!" I told her. She smirked and created the mixture down to the last ingredient, which she handed to me. I poured it in and our mixture was complete. "Seaweed Brain, pay attention," she scolded. I laughed and stuck my tongue out, "That's your job." "And what is yours?" she asked. "Sleeping." I replied. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Our day went on until it was finally time to go home. I had two classes with Nico and three with Tyson. Annabeth had Italian with Nico and no classes with Tyson. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one taking the easy way out. After school, Annabeth and I drove Tyson to the library to work on the Sibylline Books with Ella. "Thank you, brother!" he called waving as he walked up the steps. "No problem," I called back.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth asked. "Go back to the apartment," I told her. "Okay, start driving." she said. I obliged and hit the gas. When we got there, we went to my room and found Nico and Will. "Double date?" Nico asked, holding up four movie tickets. I looked at Annabeth, "Sure!" she said. "Couldn't you have said that before we drove all the way home?" I groaned. "We're not wasting any gas, Jackson. Again, I brought Mrs. O'Leary," he said. The hell hound came out of the shadows, filling my entire room and pushing Annabeth and I out the door. Nico shadow traveled next to us and shadow traveled us to the top of Mrs. O'Leary. "Stop abusing your power too much Nico," Will said. "Whatever," Nico replied. Annabeth and I sat down. I spread my legs apart and Annabeth sat between them and leaned her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and we traveled to the movies.

"What are we watching?" Annabeth asked. "Annabelle." Will said. "Of course you are trying to make me scared of my own name sounding so similar." she rolled her eyes. "Forget you, I think they are trying to make me scared of you." I said. "I thought I already accomplished that a long time ago." she said. "It was scary at first, but now it's just cute." I smirked. She stared at me intensely with her gray eyes. "See, adorable." I laughed. She frowned and leaned into me as we walked into the theater. I was surprised Annabeth didn't kill me for that comment.

We took seats in the middle of the room and I yawned and put my arm around her. She rolled her eyes and leaned into me as the opening credits came on. I used my free hand to caress her inner thigh and she crossed her legs on my hand tightly so I couldn't get out. She smirked at me as if to say "I win." Meanwhile, it felt like I won in that position. I laughed to myself and we stayed like that for a while. Lucky thing it was dark during movies, because I had a bulge after the first ten minutes. I finally freed my hand and put it to my side and focused on the movie.

The movie was nice and when it was over we shadow traveled back to my apartment with Mrs. O'Leary. Nico and Will went to wherever and Annabeth and I were greeted by my mom. "Where were you guys?" she asked. "Movies." we said in unison. She smiled, "Well I made blue spaghetti." We nodded and dug in. "Annabeth." I said through my teeth, holding a noodle. "Grab the other side." I told her. She laughed and we shared a Lady and the Tramp kiss. My mom smiled at us, "We need to talk about something," Annabeth and I stared at each other a little and my mom quickly said, "It's a good thing." We started breathing again, waiting for the news.

"We're moving!" she announced. "Are we staying in the same school district, and how the heck did we get the money?" I asked. "Yes and I published a book!" she said. I hugged her, "That's great!""Yes, and we're moving to a town house right here in Manhattan that has four bedrooms!" she cried happily. "How much money are you making from this book?" I asked her. "I'm not even sure, but we already made a lot!" she said.

After a lot of celebrating, Annabeth and I got ready for bed. "Nico, Will and Tyson can live with us." Annabeth said, snuggling up to me. "Your're my favorite part to that." I sighed. She smiled, "Remember when we fell into Tartarus?" I looked at her weird for bringing that up, but nodded. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked. "No, what did you say?" I asked her. "Guess." she smirked. "Why the hell did you fall into Tartarus for me?" I guessed. She laughed and playfully punched my arm. We sat down on the bed, "I don't know what you said." I told her. She just laughed...

"I'll give you a hint." she told me. "What is it?" I asked her. Instead of responding, she sat in my lap and embraced me like we were falling into Tartarus again. She went up to my ear and whispered, "I love you," except we weren't actually falling into Tartarus and I actually heard her this time. "I love you too." I told her, without even thinking. I leaned back and we kissed for a while. I put her under me and we kissed for a little while longer until my mom walked in. "Hey Per..." she stopped and I jumped off Annabeth. Annabeth went under the covers, blushing as much as me. "W-What?" I asked. I pulled the cover off of Annabeth so she could feel the embarrassment I felt. Instead, she was laughing really hard. In between laughs she said "It's. Just. Your. Mom." I kinda forgotten that they had gotten really close... She probably told my mom that she loved me before she even told me. Now I was the only one embarrassed.

I looked at my mom, who was laughing now because of Annabeth's contagious laughter. I felt like the third wheel in this room, still being red and NOT laughing. "What do you want mom?" I asked, irritated now. She stopped laughing, "You get off of school tomorrow to prepare for the move!" she said excitedly. "Yay!" Annabeth and I said. Sure, Annabeth loved school, but she probably had just as much trouble as me in it. "See you guys in the morning!" she called, "Oh and Percy." "What?" I asked. "Don't do anything stupid!" she said. "Mom!" I shouted. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving." she said and she left.

"Did you tell my mom you loved me when I went to Camp Jupiter?" I asked her. She nodded, "Now where were we?" Before I had the chance to reply, we started kissing again. She noticed my boner, "I'd love to help you with that, but remember, nothing stupid." "That's a real shame. Being stupid is kind of my forte in life." I frowned. I put her back on top of me and we fell asleep like that.


End file.
